1. Field of the Invention
A folding chair is provided for low level seating and is structured in a manner whereby the chair, when unfolded, also may be used as a backpack frame and have considerable loads supported therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of folding and collapsing chairs and backpack frames heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,836,334, 3,266,686, 3,292,830, 3,912,138, 4,300,707, 4,362,307 and 4,530,451. However, these various forms of folding and collapsible chairs and backpack frames do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which particularly well coact to provide a low level chair and a backpack frame capable of supporting relatively heavy loads and wherein the chair/frame is equipped with armrests and may be folded into a compact state. In addition, the chair/backpack frame includes structural features which enable backpack loads to be readily removably anchored thereto.